


Wish I'd Told You I Loved You One Last Time

by striketrue



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striketrue/pseuds/striketrue
Summary: Steve contemplates the outcome of this next fight. He knows he won't make it out.





	Wish I'd Told You I Loved You One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> i drank sad boy juice today  
> here he is
> 
> also i was going to title this loss, but my monkey brain wouldn't let me

Steve lost Bucky three times. Once, when he fell from the train. Twice, when he pulled Steve out of the river and disappeared. Third, when he crumbled to dust. Steve used to have a horribly strong moral compass. He knew what was right, and what was wrong. He understood that the world came first, and he came second. He accepted that he would never be able to have a normal life again. After Bucky fell from the train, Steve accepted his death. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to get him back. He never tried to get him back. But then, 70 years later, he did. And then he lost him again. That time, he knew that Bucky was out there, in the world, pulling pieces of his mind back together. So he looked, and looked, and he didn’t find him until he had to, and then he was almost too late. This time, he doesn’t know. They’re going to reverse the decimation, the horrible chaos that Thanos wrought, but at what cost? Steve knows, in his gut, that he won’t make it out of this fight alive. He thinks that Wakanda might have been the last time he saw Bucky. He never got to say goodbye. He never got to apologize, for giving up on him so easily the first time. Or to tell him how much he loved him one last time. But this is his last fight. The last time he picks up that shield, and this time he won’t get the chance to put it down. He knows that the universe is more important than him, so he dries his tears, and says his goodbyes. No more fights, no more farewells.


End file.
